Spring Break, Baby!
by RHfan
Summary: You see, everything that happened that week, lead Charlotte here. In the bathroom of the apartment that she shared with Henry. Looking down at a stick that she had the unfortunate pleasure of peeing on. And it was staring back at her, with a pink plus sign.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I know what you're thinking..."she hasn't finished Uncle Someone, why is she uploading a new story?!" Well you are right, I haven't finished Uncle Someone. I have the next chapter, which may be the last chapter, written. But I'm not fully happy with it, so I haven't uploaded it yet. Hopefully really soon. But as I was sitting down to edit it today, this just flew out. So I thought I would upload it and see what people thought. If you guys like it I will continue with it after I finish Uncle Someone. It's kind of short so sorry about that, but I thought this was a good little tidbit to see if anyone would be interested. Hope you like the idea.

* * *

How could this have happened? It was one night! Okay so it was an entire week, but it was just one time. Or it was a lot of times. Charlotte and Henry had gone on a trip with some of their college friends on spring break. It was their senior year of college, they were all 21 years old, they figured why not spend the last spring break before becoming full-fledged adults by spending the entire week at the beach. A friend of theirs had a beach house. Well his parents had a beach house, but he was allowed to use it. That provided them with free lodging, and the beach was hosting a spring break party, which provided them with entertainment. All they had to do was bring the booze. And they brought a lot of booze.

Normally Charlotte didn't drink that much, and actually neither did Henry. He was still helping Ray fight crime in Swellview on occasion, although not as often since he was focusing on school. He didn't want to drink often in case he was needed. But Ray had promised them both that they could go on the trip for spring break and he wouldn't need them for anything. So they both indulged a little. Maybe a little too much.

You see, everything that happened that week, lead Charlotte here. In the bathroom of the apartment that she shared with Henry. Looking down at a stick that she had the unfortunate pleasure of peeing on. And it was staring back at her, with a pink plus sign.

It all started a few weeks before spring break…

Flashback:

"Hey Char!"

Charlotte looked up from her book to see her blonde best friend running into their apartment like a crazy person. He had his backpack with him, so she figured he had just rushed home from class. Looking up at the clock, seeing it was about 3 oclock, she realized she was right. His business class usually let out about 2:30pm.

"Hey, Hen. What's up?" Being polite, Charlotte bookmarked her page and set the book on the coffee table.

"You will not believe what I am about to tell you." He sat down on the couch next to her.

"Okay. Well it must be exciting, since you are pretty much out of breath. Did you run home?"

Ignoring her question he said, "Char. You know my friend Brant?"

"Brant, from your Remedial English class Freshman year? Yes I know Brant. He's only been friends with you for about 3 years now." Brant had become a good friend of Henry's, since Jasper had been a few hours away at a different school. They still talked all of the time, and Brant could never replace Jasper, but Henry enjoyed having a guy to hang out with every now and again.

"Right, of course you know him. Well he just told me that his parents have a house on Playo Beach that they use every summer, and he's inviting us there for Spring Break this year!"

"Oh my gosh! That's so cool. How many people are going?"

"About 8 or 10 I think." It was just an estimate, since he didn't get all of the details. Brant and he had passed each other on Henry's way home and he had invited him.

"Well I'm excited for you Henry. That sounds like a fun time."

"And it will be even more fun if my best friend comes with me." He poked her in the arm repeatedly, smiling the smile he knew would get her to say yes.

"You're inviting me? Why? Are you even allowed to?"

"Uh yeah. He told me I could bring one other person, and I'm choosing you."

Charlotte sighed. "I don't want to go if it's just going to be a bunch of bros showing off for girls all weekend." The last time Henry had invited her somewhere with his friends, she was the only girl and she had to watch them all attempt to flirt and show off for girls who were way out of their leagues. It was amusing, but not something she wanted to repeat.

"Nah, I don't think it's only guys. Brant is bringing his girlfriend. Colin and his sister are coming. And I think Brant's girlfriend asked a few of her friends to come too. It will be fun. I promise."

"Wouldn't you rather bring one of the girls you're interested in?"

"I'm not really interested in anyone right now. Besides, you're the only one I would want to spend Spring Break with." If Henry was being honest, he would have told her that he always had way more fun with Charlotte than he did with any of the girls he ever dated.

"Okay, fine. I'll go. But it had better be fun." She ended the conversation by grabbing her book back from the coffee table and returning to her page.

Henry smiled in success. "It will be a week that you will never forget. I promise."

END FLASHBACK

Staring down at the positive pregnancy test in her hand, she couldn't help but remember the week that had gotten her into this mess in the first place. Boy…did Henry make good on that promise or what.

* * *

So there you have it. A college aged story. It's a little different than we are used to from this pair, since we see them in middle school or high school in most fics. Let me know what you think of it. I have a rough idea of how I would have this story go if you guys want me to continue with it. Sorry if there are any major grammatical errors also, I didn't really edit it hardcore yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. Here is the next chapter. I hope it's not confusing. There's a flashback in here but I've labeled it so you know what's present and what is past. I actually don't think you will be confused. I think I just confused myself because I wrote this chapter out of order. Anyways, I'm rambling...

* * *

It had been about a month and a half since Spring Break. The semester was in full swing and Henry was spending the weekend getting ahead on school work. Doing some reading and looking over old notes. It was a typical lazy Sunday, sitting in the living room with his coffee. He didn't know where Charlotte had gone off to this morning, as she wasn't at the apartment even when lunch time rolled around. He hadn't seen much of her the last few days especially, and he was worried that she was avoiding him. You see during their trip over break, they had slept together. As in, sex. Henry had been thinking about that week a lot recently and didn't really know why. It was a great week, he couldn't deny that, but he was worried that it may have changed things forever between the two of them. Last night, he had a dream about the morning after their first night at the beach house.

 ** _Flashback:_**

Henry saw Charlotte standing in the kitchen when he walked in to grab a glass of water. "Um, hey…"

Charlotte was startled by the noise his words brought into the otherwise silent kitchen. "Oh, hi."

"You feeling okay?" He asked.

"What?"

"I just mean," Henry cleared his throat. "Do you have a headache or stomach ache or anything? We kind of drank a lot more than we usually do last night. I have pain meds in my bag if you need some."

"Oh, yeah." She nodded. "Actually I think I'm good. I drank a lot of water and had some toast earlier, so I'm feeling pretty alright."

"What time did you get up?"

"Oh I've been up for awhile."

Henry looked around. "Where's everyone else?"

"I think they went out to the beach already."

"Already?"

"Henry, it's almost noon."

Henry chuckled. "Oh wow. Didn't realize I slept that long. Guess I was pretty tired. The alcohol probably played a factor too." When he saw Charlotte nod but avoid his gaze, he spoke again. "Hey, do you want to go for a walk on the beach?"

"Now?"

"Well yeah." They needed to talk about what happened. Unless they wanted the rest of the week to be awkward as all get out. Which it probably still would be, but it would probably be more so if they left things unsaid. "Unless you need to go change or something."

"Why do I need to change? Is what I am wearing not okay?" She questioned.

He took in her outfit. She was wearing some golden sandals on her feet and nothing else was on her legs until you looked up enough to see her light pink shorts. They were a little too short, in Henry's opinion, to be wearing in public. Not that Charlotte didn't look great in them, but he just feared wearing them might invite some unwanted attention from guys. Her tank top was stark white against her dark skin and he could tell a bathing suit top was underneath because of the straps that were tied behind her neck. She looked great considering the night they had. He thought that maybe he was the one that needed to freshen up.

"No, what you're wearing is fine…it's great." Henry backed away from the counter. "I'm just going to use the restroom real quick and we will head out, okay?"

She nodded. "Sure. See you in a few."

About fifteen minutes later and the two friends were on the beach walking along the shore, the water occasionally covering their feet when the waves rolled in. Henry had taken the opportunity to brush his teeth and fix his hair a bit before leaving the bathroom, so that he felt a little better about his appearance than he did when he woke up. Henry knew they needed to talk about what had happened last night. I mean, they slept together. In more ways than they had ever slept together before. Were they really just going to let it go without talking about it?

"So how much of last night do you remember?" He asked.

"Um, how much do YOU remember?"

There was no use in pretending like it didn't happen. "I remember pretty much everything, Char."

"Yeah." She nodded. "Me too."

They continued walking for a few moments before he stopped and turned towards her. "I should apologize."

"Why?"

"Because." He sighed. "I'm pretty sure it was kind of my idea. And I think you may have been a bit more drunk than I was. I kind of feel as if I took advantage of you."

"Oh my gosh, no!" She placed her hand oh his arm. "Henry. You did not take advantage of me. I was aware of everything that was happening…and I was a willing participate. So please, don't think that."

He nodded. "Okay. If you're sure." They continued walking as she reassured him once again that he in no way took advantage of her. "Well I still want to apologize anyway, you know, in case things are weird now between us."

"Yeah, maybe a little bit." She agreed as she kicked a shell with her sandal.

"I don't know why I thought it would be a good idea to have sex with my best friend. I had a few drinks, they made me think about things that I probably wouldn't think about…"

"Like what?"

"Um, like how funny I thought your jokes were. Or how great you looked in that dress." Charlotte raised her eyebrows at him. He tried to backpedal. "Not that I don't think you always look great, even without alcohol I can acknowledge that you're a beautiful girl, WOMAN….beautiful woman."

"Uh huh." Charlotte was enjoying his obvious discomfort. "And what about my jokes?"

"I always think your jokes are funny. Drunk or sober." This was the truth. Henry always thought she was funny and pretty. He wasn't lying. However, his drunk self probably realized way more than his sober self just how funny and pretty she was.

"Good save." She chuckled at him.

"But anyways. I'm sorry if I crossed a line that I shouldn't have last night. Even if you gave consent and all, I feel as if I've changed our relationship with each other and I feel bad about it."

"Well, I suppose it's only weird if we let it be weird." She suggested.

He chuckled. "I suppose you're right, like always." He stopped again and let his toes dig in the wet sand as a wave rolled over their feet. "Would it be wrong of me to say that I, sort of, enjoyed it?"

She gave him a strange look. "Enjoyed sex? Yeah Henry, that's really bizarre." She laughed.

"No!" He shook his head. "Would it be wrong of me to say that I enjoyed sex, you know, between us?"

She paused for a moment before speaking. He was saying that he didn't just enjoy the sex he had last night, but that he enjoyed it with HER. Charlotte's heart was about to explode, but she didn't really want to make it into more than she knew it was; sex.

"It's not wrong." She met his gaze. "I enjoyed it too. And not just the sex…"

"You mean…" Henry started.

"Yes, Henry. I mean I enjoyed sex between us." She sighed.

He made a fist and used it to push on her shoulder a few times. "Yeah, you did!"

"Henry! If you don't shut up, I will kill you."

"You won't kill me, because then you can never have sex with me again." He made a face at her.

Charlotte's jaw dropped. "Um, excuse you! That was a one-time thing." She playfully smacked him on the chest and started walking down the beach again. She didn't realize that he wasn't following her until she heard his voice.

"Charlotte. What if it wasn't a one-time thing?"

She turned around. "Huh?"

"What I'm saying is, what if we didn't just make it a one-time occurrence?"

"I'm not exactly following you here." Charlotte was confused. Did he want an actual relationship with her?

"Hear me out. We both really enjoyed the sex right?" She nodded so he continued. "What if, just for this week, we are allowed to have sex with each other all we want."

"Sort of like a friends with benefits deal?

"Exactly. But the time expires. Once spring break is over and we are back at school, we end it."

Charlotte took a few moments to contemplate his proposition. They had already done it once, so what was a few more times. "I can't believe I'm about to agree to this. I'm not this kind of girl."

"This doesn't make you any kind of girl Char. It's not like you are sleeping with someone you don't know, I mean, it's ME. You've known me for a long time. And no one else has to know."

"You don't think they know? Brant and all of them?"

He shook his head. "I didn't say anything to them. And I doubt they heard, they were still on the beach when we came back to the house last night."

"Call me crazy, but I'm in." She stuck her hand out and he shook it. "Put her there partner."

Henry grabbed her hand to shake it. "Sure thing, partner."

 _ **End Flashback**_

Thinking back on the week, Henry smiled. He wouldn't have traded it for anything.

* * *

It had been a few days since Charlotte had found out that she was pregnant. She had ended up taking 5 tests just to be sure. She didn't want to worry Henry for nothing. But all 5 of the tests had said the same thing, confirming what she knew to be true but didn't want to be. She figured that she needed to talk to someone about this, besides Henry. Her parents were clearly out, since she didn't even want to tell them in the first place. What were they going to say? Jasper was busy at film school and she didn't want to bother him with this. She would tell him in a while after he was finished with the semester.

She walked into Junk N' Stuff, using her key. Ray had given them all a key back when they were in middle school in case they needed to get in when the shop was closed. It was Sunday, and the store wasn't open today, but she knew Ray would be downstairs. Charlotte took the elevator down to the man cave. When the doors opened, she saw Ray lifting weights.

"Hey Ray."

"Oh hey Charlotte." He put the weights down and grabbed a towel to wipe off his face. "What brings you here?"

"I have something that I need to talk about, and I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Oh sure. You know I'm always here for you guys."

"Okay. Um, where's Schwoz?" As much as she truly loved him, she wasn't ready to let Schwoz know about this baby.

"Oh he and Bjork went to visit his sister this weekend. They won't be back until late tonight." Ray grabbed a bottle of water and asked if she wanted one. She declined. Her stomach was doing some somersaults because of her nerves. She didn't want to put anything into it.

"Okay, I really need some advice here. Like, serious advice." Charlotte moved to sit down on the couch.

"Sure. What's wrong?" Ray sat next to her. Charlotte was special to him. She was the only girl on the team, and he always felt protective of her. He felt very fatherly towards her, just like he did towards Henry. If she needed to come to him for a problem, he would always be there to help.

"Okay, let's just say hypothetically you got a girl pregnant."

Ray chuckled. "That would never happen unintentionally. I'm always careful."

Charlotte gave him a look. "I said hypothetical."

"Okay then. Hypothetical." He agreed.

She looked to him and sighed. "Would you completely freak?"

"Um, yeah! Who wouldn't freak out?!" He saw Charlotte lower her gaze and frown. Oh god. "Charlotte?" She brought her eyes back up to meet his. "Are you pregnant?"

She took a few moments but slowly nodded to answer him.

"Charlotte…"

"I know! It was a complete accident. I wouldn't mean to get pregnant right before I graduated from college and started my life. I wouldn't mean to get pregnant when I'm not married, not to mention I'm not even in a real relationship. I feel terrible about this! I don't know what to do about it, Ray."

"Just calm down for a moment." Ray placed his hands on her shoulders. "What does the father say? Is he going to be supportive?"

"I haven't told him yet…"

"You haven't?"

"It's been a lot to take in just by myself. Imagine telling the father and having him freak out all over the place. Not exactly going to be the most comforting thing."

"Well who is the father?" Ray asked. "Give him some credit. Maybe he won't freak out."

Charlotte looked around the room, stalling for a few moments. She didn't necessarily want to tell Ray that his sidekick was the father of her child. But she knew he would eventually find out sometime and there was no use in not telling him. "It's Henry."

It took a few seconds before Ray reacted. He shook his head, almost as if he was trying to rid his ears of water. "I'm sorry. I'm not sure I heard you correctly. Did you say Henry?" When he saw her nod her confirmation he asked, "Do you have another friend named Henry? Besides the one who works for me and has been your best friend for over 10 years?"

"No that's the one."

"You're right. He's going to freak."

"Gee thanks."

"He is going to freak, at first. But I know Henry, and so do you. Once he wraps his head around it, he will be okay. He will support you in whatever you want to do. He wouldn't shirk this responsibility."

"I know. That's sort of what I'm afraid of." She sighed and leaned back against the couch.

"What do you mean?"

"He has so much going for him right now. He's about to graduate college, and he's going to be back to helping you fight crime. And one afternoon I'm going to drop this bomb on him that's going to completely change his whole life."

"You can't just not tell him Charlotte. What were you going to do, leave town and never speak to him again? Because that's pretty much what you will have to do to get him not to notice that you are pregnant."

"No! I wasn't going to leave town." She placed her head in her hands. "I just hate this whole situation."

"You need to talk to him. Henry deserves to know. The longer you wait, the more upset he will be that you kept this from him."

"I know. I'm going to tell him today. He's still supposed to come over and work with you on some stuff right?"

"Yeah around 7pm." He confirmed.

"I'll talk to him this afternoon, then. I apologize in advance if he's distracted while he's here."

"It's going to be okay, Charlotte."

"I sure hope so."

* * *

Walking back into the apartment, Charlotte knew what had to be done. Ray had given her the courage to tell Henry that she was pregnant. He would be able to handle it, she knew he would. He was a great guy, and he wouldn't leave her to deal with this on her own. She really had nothing to be afraid of. However, she couldn't figure out a way to not let the fear consume her. It had been there ever since she found out she was pregnant, and she wasn't sure it was leaving anytime soon.

Charlotte looked at the blonde boy sitting on the couch in the living room. She was about to change his life forever. But she couldn't put it off any longer. He would start to notice that something was up with her. He would figure it out, and then he would be even more upset that she didn't tell him right away. She had only known for a few days herself and if was hard enough for her to wrap her mind around it. She couldn't imagine what he was going to say.

"Hey" She heard Henry say as he looked up to see her standing in the doorway.

"Um, hey." She started to wring her hands. "What are you doing?"

"Oh just looking over some notes for my business class." He threw the notebook on the coffee table. "What are you doing? I haven't really talked to you much in the past few days."

If Charlotte were being honest, she had been avoiding him ever since she found out about her pregnancy. She had a hard time keeping secrets from him, and she knew it would only take one questioning look or wonderful smile from him for her to break down. "Yeah. I've been kind of preoccupied with something." She sat on the couch next to him.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Um, yeah. Actually." She tried not to meet his gaze. "You remember spring break?"

Henry smiled. "Yes, I remember spring break. I've actually been thinking about it recently. We had such a good time at that beach. I wish we could have stayed longer. A week wasn't enough."

Charlotte didn't think so. A week had clearly been enough. "It was a nice time. But I wanted to talk to you about, you know, what we did while we were there…"

Henry had a moment of confusion on his face before he realized what she was talking about. "Oh, yeah. Our agreement. What about it?"

"I, uh…I…"

"Char?" Henry took her chin and moved her head to face him. She rarely ever stumbled on her words. He was a bit worried about her. He had noticed her avoiding him recently. "Have you been avoiding me because of what happened between us on spring break?"

"Um, sort of."

Henry sighed. "I was worried this would happen."

"You were?" Did he know she was pregnant?

"Well yeah. I mean, we're best friends. I've been worried that after we had sex, things would be awkward or you would avoid me because we would be uncomfortable with each other."

Charlotte let out a breath. He didn't know. He hadn't figured it out. "Oh, no. That's not what's going on. I'm not embarrassed of uncomfortable about it. It's fine."

Henry picked up her hand. "Well good." He smiled. "Then what's wrong? Something has been up with you and I've been worried that it's had something to do with me."

Charlotte didn't know how to break it to him. She didn't know how to ease this topic into the conversation. There was no better way to do it, she would just have to tell him. After a few more moments of silence she said, "Henry. I'm pregnant."

She saw him blink a few times and his face contorted into some version of both confused and shocked. The room was quiet. The kind of quiet where people say you could hear a pin drop. However the only thing she could hear was the beating of her heart. It was pounding so hard she was surprised that he couldn't hear it. Or maybe he could, she wasn't sure.

"Henry, you have to say something." She tried to read the expression on his face but she couldn't. "Please just say anything, or I fear that I'm going to start crying."

"Holy shit."

"Okay, that's something at least."

"Are you positive, Char?"

She nodded. "Yeah. 5 tests can't all be wrong."

"5?"

"I wanted to be sure before I told you." She sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. It's something she noticed that he did when he was stressed out. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I don't really know. Um, I thought we were safe. I used protection."

"I know, I thought so too. I thought back to all of the times we did it, and tried to recall us using protection. I can remember nearly every single time you grabbed the condoms, except for one."

"Oh my god." Realization washed over him. "The first night. I didn't use one did I?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so, Hen."

"I'm such an idiot." He stood up from the couch to start pacing around the room.

"Henry. It's not all your fault…if you can recall, you told me that you were going to go get one, but I told you not to leave, and we ended up not using one. So if someone's to blame here, it's probably me."

"No, Charlotte. Don't say that." He ran his hands through his hair again.

"Can you sit down? You're making me nervous."

"Sorry." He sat back on the couch and picked up her hands. "Are you okay? Do you feel alright and everything?"

"I'm alright. I haven't really had any morning sickness or anything. I have been kind of tired though."

"We should take you to the doctor. Get you a blood test and make sure things are okay. Make sure you get vitamins and all of that."

"Can we just slow down for a minute? I think we need a few days to process this before we do anything." Charlotte said.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I'm freaking out!"

"I know you are. It's okay to freak out a bit."

"How long have you known, Charlotte?"

"A couple of days. I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away, I was just trying to find the right way to drop this bomb on you."

"I just feel bad that you've had this weighing on you for days, with no one to talk to."

She nodded and sighed. Her voice came out so small. "Henry, what are we going to do?"

"We'll be okay, Char." He reached forward to grab her and pull her onto his lap. Putting his arms around her firmly, he let her cry on his shoulder. "No matter what. I'll be here."

* * *

There you have it. The second chapter. Charlotte told both Henry, and Ray! And we got to see a peak into what happened on Spring Break! However, we didn't see what lead up to them actually having sex. Maybe another flashback will be in order later on... Let me know what you guys think of it!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, it's been a little while but I have put together the next chapter. This was a difficult one. I changed it around a bunch of times, and I still don't know how I feel about it. Once again there is a flashback in this one. I have it labeled so you know. Enjoy it!

* * *

It was nearly 7:30pm, and Henry was just now getting to Junk N' Stuff. Using his key, he entered the store and made his way down to the mancave.

"Henry. I've been wondering if you were coming." Ray looked up from his seat at the computer.

Henry sighed and sat down on the couch. "Um yeah. Sorry I'm late. I've just got a lot of stuff going on right now."

"Oh yeah? Anything you maybe want to talk about?" Ray had a difficult time keeping his face neutral. Anyone could have seen right through him.

"You don't have to pretend you don't know, Ray. Charlotte mentioned that she told you."

"Oh good. Because I didn't know how long I could hold it in." Ray ran over to the couch to sit next to his sidekick. "How are you doing kid? Are you okay?"

"I'm great. You know?" Henry ran his hands through his hair. "Finishing up my last semester of school. About to come back full time to fighting crime. Got my best friend pregnant. All things I had planned to do."

Ray leaned forward. "…really?"

"No! Not really!" Henry stood from the couch. "That was never on my list of things to do!"

"So you're freaking out huh?" Ray acknowledged the freaked out state of his sidekick.

"I don't know how to feel. On one hand I'm freaking out, of course I am. But on the other hand, I think Charlotte is probably more freaked out than me so I'm trying to be supportive and comforting to her so that she remains calm. I've been on a huge roller coaster ride since about 3 this afternoon."

"Henry. Just sit down okay?" Ray pulled his sidekick back down on the couch. "You have a tendency to pace when you're worried or stressed."

"I'm cool. I'm cool." Henry repeated as he rubbed his hands on his pants. "It's just, I wasn't expecting this to happen."

"I know. Did you two decide what you want to do?"

"Um, we talked for a really long time about it. That's kind of why I'm late. I wanted to stay with Charlotte but she insisted that I not bail on you."

"Well it's probably best you guys sleep on it too."

"Yeah." Henry nodded. "You care if I vent to you? Tell you what's going on?"

"No Henry, that's fine. I'll give you any advice I can give you."

"Okay, so. We have pretty much three options right? But neither Charlotte nor I want her to get an abortion. I mean I'm completely pro-choice and if that's the right decision for other people then great, but for me…I can't." When Ray was quiet, Henry continued. "So we have to decide now, do we want to keep this baby or place it for adoption. We talked about the pros and cons of each, and decided that we should really take the next few weeks to think about it, separately. Then we will tell each other what we want to do and why. She's still really early in the pregnancy, so we don't want to tell anyone else just yet. Especially not our parents."

"They will understand Henry. Even if they are upset at first, they aren't going to cut you out of their lives for this. They love you too much."

"Well it's not really my parents that I'm worried about. It's Charlotte's. You know how much pressure they put on her to achieve so much in life. I worry that they would look at this as a failure and I don't want that for her."

"What do YOU want, for yourself?" Ray asked him.

Henry let out a huge breath and looked his boss in the eyes. "If I'm being honest. I want to keep it."

"Did you tell Charlotte that?"

"I'm going to wait to tell her that until after the few weeks have passed. I don't want her to keep it just because I want to. I got her into this mess. I can't keep her in it too if that's not what she wants."

"You want to know what I think?" Ray asked as he leaned back against the couch.

"Actually yeah."

"Okay, Henry. What I think, is that you guys aren't kids anymore. You're both turning 22 soon, graduating college. You have a steady job working for me. Or do you forget that I pay you actual money for your role as my sidekick?" Ray smacked him in the chest. "I think that your parents, me, Schwoz, Jasper, pretty much everyone in your life would be supportive. If you want to keep this baby, it wouldn't be the end of your life."

"Yeah, but come on Ray. Charlotte and I aren't married. We aren't even dating. What are people going to think?"

"So what? Do you know how many people out there have children with people they aren't married to? The important thing is that both you and Charlotte would be in that kid's life."

"I know. And I would be, of course I would be. It's just a unique situation."

"Yeah, tell me about it. What in the world happened Henry? You guys go away for spring break and decide to sleep together, what the hell?!"

"I know, I'm sorry okay!" Henry ran his hands through his hair again. "I don't know what happened. I mean I do, I just wasn't planning on it to happen. It's not like I was staring at Charlotte that first night and thought, 'I'm going to ruin her whole life'.

Henry thought back to what actually did happen that first night…

FLASHBACK:

It was the first night of their spring break trip. Everyone had finally made it to the beach house. There was Henry and Charlotte of course, as well as…

BRANT: Henry's friend from freshman year. His parent's owned the beach house.

MARIA: Brant's girlfriend of 2 years.

COLIN: Brant's roommate and friend from high school.

CAITLIN: Colin's twin sister.

DEAN: Maria's best guy friend.

ZOEY: Maria's roommate.

They had been on the beach for a few hours having a few celebratory drinks to start off spring break. Everyone was just getting to know each other, since not everyone hung out all of the time. The sun was setting, making the beach look so peaceful. However there was a stage on the sand, where a band had been playing for the past hour, and the noise had been anything but peaceful. Charlotte was never really one for crazy parties, but since it was less than ten of them together at the house, she was willing to cut loose a bit more.

Charlotte had been getting to know the rest of the group as well as she could in between the loud music, dancing, and rounds of drinks. She noticed that the two single girls of the group, well besides her, had remained awfully close to Henry all night. Caitlin and Zoey were nice girls as far as she could tell. She had only known them for a few hours, but wasn't surprised that they had gravitated towards her best friend. He had that effect on girls. Even her in a way if she were being honest. Every time he looked at her with his big brown eyes and gave her his signature smirk, she gave in to whatever he wanted. And she figured he knew that, and used it against her at times.

She had tried to get to know the boys, since the girls were occupied with Henry. Colin was a goofball and Dean was gay. He hadn't said as much but Charlotte could tell. They welcomed her into their dance group and she was getting along well with them. She was having a great time, already a few drinks in, and the sun was starting to set. She looked over to her best friend to check on him, and he caught her gaze and smiled. There it was again, the smirk. Good lord what would she do with him.

Instead of going back to dancing with the girls, he made his way through the crowd back to Charlotte. Henry had a drink still in his hand and made sure to protect it from getting spilled by the crazy dancers. Dean had come back from the refreshment table and had brought an extra water bottle for Charlotte. He handed it to her as Henry approached the group.

Henry leaned down close to Charlotte's ear so she could hear him better over the music. "You want to go down the beach a bit, get away from the crazy for a little while?"

Charlotte nodded. "Yeah, sure. You want a water before we go?" She held up the bottle making sure he heard her.

"Nah." He shook his head. "I'll just take a few swigs of yours." Henry noticed the eye roll that followed this statement.

"Why am I not surprised?"

Henry led them to a spot on the beach that was secluded enough to give them privacy but still had a view of the waves. There was a set of rocks where they could sit down without getting too sandy. He had his arm around her since she had been drinking and the sand wasn't very stable to walk on. "So Char. Are you glad you came with me this week?"

"Yeah I am. I'm having a great time!"

"How drunk are you?" He chuckled. He had had a few drinks himself, and was feeling well beyond the tipsy stage. He knew she must have been there as well, being that she was a lot smaller than him.

"I'm feeling pretty good. Let's just say that." She smiled up at him and he saw that her eyes were a bit glazed.

"Okay. Well take a seat. Drink some water, you must be thirsty. You've been dancing for awhile."

Charlotte scoffed at him. "What, are you keeping tabs on me or something? Like my brother?"

"Like your best friend." He told her firmly. "I will always look out for you Char, no matter what."

"Henry." She placed her arms on his shoulders and Henry could feel her sag against him a bit. "You worry too much about me."

"Probably." But he would never tell her that he always worried about her.

"I appreciate it. But I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, Char."

There it was again, the smirk. Charlotte wondered where in the world he learned to do it. Was he born with the gift of that smirk, or did he spend hours in the mirror perfecting it because he knew it gave him an edge. She tried not to let it affect her and kept the conversation going. "So, which girl are you interested in? Caitlin or Zoey?"

"What are you talking about Char?"

"Oh come on. Two cute single girls, here on the beach for spring break. You can't tell me that one of them hasn't caught your eye."

"Nah, not really. Caitlin's nice and all, but not really my type. Zoey, she seems a bit high maintenance. Not what I'm going for in a relationship."

Charlotte took another drink of water before saying, "You have a check list now or something? It used to just be cute, funny, and nice."

"Well I'm getting older now. I can't just be dating random girls. I need to like, only date girls I can see myself marrying and having a future with."

In the last year of his life, Henry had been thinking about his future. Some of his friends had been dating their significant others for years now, and he even knew a few who were engaged already. He felt as if in the stages of life, he was definitely behind. Henry knew that he shouldn't gauge where he was in life by where everyone else was, but it played a role in what he wanted. He saw how happy they were and he realized that he wanted that. Sure, dating around was fun. But he was ready to have fun everyday with one girl, someone he really cared about and cared about him.

"Well this is the last spring break before we graduate from college." Charlotte's sentence interrupted Henry's thoughts. "I'm sure no one would begrudge you one last fling before you buckle down and get serious."

"Oh yeah? Well I don't see you going out there on the beach and finding someone to 'fling' with."

"Excuse you." Charlotte smacked him on the shoulder. "I don't do that. I'm a good girl."

"Right…what about Matt?" Henry gave her a look.

"Um Matt wasn't a fling thank you very much."

Henry saw that Charlotte hadn't put the cap back on the water bottle and took it from her before she spilled it. "You guys saw each other for like two weeks." He said before he stole a drink of water.

"Doesn't mean it wasn't a relationship, be it how short it was. We thankfully realized we weren't going to work out together and ended it." Charlotte hadn't really cared that much for him anyways.

"If you say so…" Henry decided to just let it go. So he changed the subject. "God I love this beach!"

"I know it's so beautiful! And the weather is great here. There's just something about the beach that makes you feel like you can do anything, you know, take on the world." Charlotte placed her arms above her head and looked to the sky.

Henry chuckled at her. "Take on the world? How drunk are you?"

"I'm decently drunk. Not wasted, but I would definitely do things that I wouldn't normally right now."

"Oh I have to see that." He poked her in the side. She lowered her arms to smack away his hand before he tickled her. "Char, what if I dared you to do something right now, would you do it?"

"Only if you did something too."

"Okay shoot. Dare me to do something." What was the worst that could happen?

It took Charlotte a minute to think of something to dare Henry to do. Finally she thought of something. "Um, okay. You have to prank text Jasper that Piper posted an embarrassing video of him online."

"That's your big dare?" He rolled his eyes at her. "You aren't very good at this game."

"Just do it! It will freak him out and he will spend all night trying to find it."

Henry pulled out his phone and texted their friend Jasper. Hopefully he wouldn't text his sister Piper and ask her about it, or else he would figure out that it was a joke before he freaked out. But knowing Jasper, he would freak first and ask questions later. "Okay, done." He placed his phone back in his pocket. "My turn."

Charlotte turned towards Henry and looked him in the eyes. "Do your worst."

Henry wasn't going to make this easy like she did to him. After a few minutes he snapped his fingers. "I know! I dare you…to pick any guy on this beach right now…and kiss him. Not on the cheek, on the lips. And not just a peck, a real authentic kiss."

"No way!" Charlotte screamed.

"Hey, I did my dare. Now you have to do yours." Henry folded his arms. "It's only fair."

"But I only made you text Jasper, you want me to kiss someone. How is that fair?"

Henry took another drink of water. "It's not my fault you went easy on your dare. And besides it's only a kiss. It doesn't mean you have to have sex with the guy or anything. Besides, 99% of these guys you won't ever see again in your entire life."

Charlotte huffed at him. "Okay. I'll do it. What happens at the beach house stays at the beach house right?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

Henry reached forward and shook her hand. "You have my word. Although technically we aren't at the beach house, we are on the beach."

She looked down and shook her head at him. Looking back up, she looked into his eyes. "Henry?"

"Yeah?"

Charlotte let out a huge breath. "Shut up." Leaning forward off of the rock, Charlotte placed one hand on his shoulder and the other around his neck and pulled him forward. Her lips hit their mark, and met his. It took a moment for him to register what was happening, but when he did, he kissed her back. He knew what was happening, but he just couldn't believe it. Maybe he was hallucinating it? They were drunk after all. But when she ended the kiss and pulled back away from him, he opened his eyes again and saw the surprised look on her face. He was sure it mirrored his.

"Whoa…Char…" Usually Henry wasn't at a loss for words, but he was at that very moment.

"Oh my god. What did I do?" She stood up and placed her hands on the sides of her face. What was she thinking? This was Henry, her best friend.

"Um yeah. I wonder the same thing." He ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I'm drunk. I'm not thinking straight. Forget I did that."

"It's okay…um…I did dare you to kiss a guy on the beach. I suppose I fall into that category. So I'm proud of you for actually doing it." There we go. Justify it. That's how to make it less weird.

"Yeah. Thanks." Charlotte decided to sit back down. It was probably all of the alcohol in her stomach that was making her feel a bit queasy. Or it was the fact that she had kissed her best friend.

Henry wasn't exactly sure how to feel. He had just been kissed by his best friend, Charlotte. He wasn't going to lie, he loved her dearly. She had been there for him in all ways possible. She was a wonderful person and a beautiful girl. But she had always been off limits to him, as his best friend, so he had never really thought of her that way. However, right here, right now, with his inhibitions lifted from the alcohol, he was thinking about it.

What was that she was saying about no one begrudging him a little fun for his last spring break before he left college for real life?

"You know what?" Oh god. He was really going to say this. "It might be the alcohol talking, but…do you mind if we do that again?"

Charlotte was stunned. She wasn't expecting him to be okay with the first kiss. Now he was asking for a second one, willingly? "I guess not. If you want to."

He nodded and scooted closer to her. Placing his arms around her waist, and pulling her into him, he kissed her. He didn't want to scare her away, so he kept it light. She was the one who deepened it. Putting her hand at the base of his neck, she played with the hair that her fingers could reach there. Then she pulled him further into her and deepened the kiss.

He took that as a good sign and pulled her up to straddle him. It was a good few minutes of them kissing before they started to let their hands roam. It was when Charlotte scratched her nails down his back that Henry was broken out of the trance the kiss had put him into. "Charlotte?"

She was out of breath. "Yeah, Henry?"

He placed his forehead against hers."You said what happens at the beach house stays at the beach house right?"

She nodded in agreement.

He took a few seconds to catch his breath as well. He didn't know it yet, but what he was about to say would change their lives forever.

"Do you want to go to the beach house?"

END FLASHBACK

* * *

And end of the chapter. So we now see how it all started...Let me know what you guys think about it so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again guys. I apologize for the long delay on this story. Hopefully you all are still with me, or if you're new to the story you are enjoying it. This chapter has only been edited once, so if there are some errors I apologize.

* * *

It was a Tuesday night at Charlotte and Henry's apartment. Charlotte had been sitting in her room, watching a marathon of one of her favorite shows on tv. It was currently storming outside, and she could feel the building shake a bit as each clap of thunder came about. She was home alone, as Henry had been at the library studying for one of his classes as exams were drawing closer.

Charlotte had been finding it more difficult to study lately. She figured perhaps it was the silence of it all, with her nose in the book and the tv off, she found it easier to slip into her own thoughts. After finding out she was pregnant, she wasn't short on thoughts these days. It had been all she could think about. The two weeks was almost up, and she and Henry were supposed to talk about what they wanted to do with the baby.

Even though she knew that it wasn't ideal, she would keep the baby. Even if her parents weren't happy, and even if it wasn't what Henry wanted to do. She would keep her child. Charlotte knew that if she placed this child for adoption, she would spend her whole life wondering what could have been. She would do this, with or without support from others.

After a few hours of her tv marathon, she got up to make some popcorn. She wondered if maybe Henry would stay late at the library on a count of the rain, but in the few minutes that it took the popcorn to pop she saw the front door open.

"Oh hey! Popcorn? You must be having a tv marathon. What's the show?" Henry asked as he took off his rain coat.

"Um, just a season of Friends." Charlotte answered him. She had seen that show a thousand times. She owned all 10 seasons. It wasn't lost on her that her favorite season was number 8, the season where Ross and Rachel sleep together and she ends up pregnant. Did the universe love to pick on her?

"Oh awesome, count me in." Henry grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Wait, it's not season 1 is it?"

"No, it's season 7. And what do you have against season 1?"

"It's just not my favorite, that's all." He grabbed a few more kernels.

"Are you going to eat all of my popcorn? Do I need to pop another bag?"

"If we need another bag, I'll pop it. Don't worry."

Charlotte watched him shake out his hair. It was raining pretty hard outside and even with his rain jacket his hair had been thoroughly soaked. It was actually really cute, and Charlotte hated that no matter what he did, he had some sort of effect on her. It made her stomach flip and her body temperature rise and she needed that to end one way or another.

These past few weeks, after finding out she was pregnant, everything had been in a tailspin. She needed it to stop. She couldn't wait any longer. Even though the two weeks weren't up, she wanted to tell Henry her thoughts about their child.

"I need to tell you something…"

Henry had just grabbed the bowl of popcorn and was in the process of walking to her bedroom to watch the show, when she spoke. It stopped him and he turned back to face her. "Okay. Is everything alright?" The way she had spoken so softly had him concerned.

"Yeah. It's fine. I just wanted to talk to you about, you know, what I wanted to do…"

"Okay. Well are you sure you've thought about it long enough. The two weeks aren't up. If you need more time…"

"No, I don't need any more time. I know what I want to do."

"Alright. Um, shoot then, I suppose." Henry placed the bowl of popcorn back on the counter and took a seat on the barstool. He watched as Charlotte wrung her hands and fingers together. He noticed that she did that out of nervousness. He was tempted to reach out to her, but didn't want to spook her. He would just let her take her time.

Charlotte thought she might throw up. She was about to tell Henry that she wanted to keep this baby. What if he didn't want that? She knew that she would raise this child with or without Henry, but if she were being honest, she wanted to do it WITH him. But she couldn't put that pressure or burden on him. She would give him the out, and let him go if that was what he wanted. He wouldn't be asked to do anything if that was what he chose. After a few minutes that felt like an eternity, she spoke.

"I've decided to keep the baby. And I don't know if that was what you wanted too, Henry, but I don't care. I'm going to raise this child. But I want you to know that you don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I'm letting you off of the hook."

"Letting me off of the hook? I don't really understand."

"Yeah, you know. You don't have to spend money, or change diapers, or stay up all night when it cries."

Henry couldn't believe his ears. She really was telling him that if he wanted nothing to change, nothing had to. He could just go on with his life, without the responsibility of a child. But is that what he wanted? Absolutely not. Sure, it wasn't something he was planning on, but the idea of having a kid was starting to grow on him. And there was absolutely no way that he could have a child out there, being raised by Charlotte, and have nothing to do with it. He had to make her see that he would be there for both of them.

"But, I want to do that stuff."

She looked up from where she had turned her head toward the floor. "Huh?"

"My vote was to keep the baby. I know we didn't plan this but I feel we can do it." Henry reassured her.

"…You're sure?"

"Yes. I am. Think about it, this could work. I'm getting a bigger salary from Ray now that I'm finishing school. So I'll have more money."

"Okay. That's good I guess." Charlotte agreed.

"And we already have our own place, so we don't have to worry about moving anywhere."

"But Henry, our apartment doesn't have a third bedroom."

Henry took a few seconds before he responded. "We don't need one of those right away. Babies sleep in a crib. We can put it in the living room for now, or one of our rooms."

"I suppose." Charlotte grabbed a few pieces of popcorn from the bowl. "What about when you bring home a girl that you like? There is going to be baby stuff all over the living room."

"Hey! If she can't handle me having a kid, then she isn't for me. Besides, I doubt I'll be dating for awhile anyways."

Charlotte sighed. Henry had so much going for him and as much as he said he wanted to raise this child, she wasn't sure he really understood how much raising this baby would change his life. "See, this is why I wanted to let you off of the hook. You have a life Henry. A life that didn't involve having a child with your best friend. This is going to change everything about your life."

"And I'm okay with that. I promise."

"You aren't just saying that you want to keep the baby because I want to right?"

"You can ask Ray if you don't believe me, I've always wanted to keep it."

"Really?"

"Yes Char. You really think I could just abandon you and this responsibility?"

"No. You wouldn't. I know you wouldn't."

Henry placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to meet her eyes. "So trust me. Trust that I will be there."

After a few moments she nodded. "Okay. I trust you."

"So, if we are doing this, I guess we should tell people. Like our parents, and Jasper and Piper."

"I don't want to tell them yet. You shouldn't tell people until you are out of your first trimester. That's when the risk of miscarriage lowers."

"Oh. Okay then, I suppose you're right. I should make sure to tell Ray to keep it on the DL."

"Yeah, probably for the best."

"When we do tell our parents, I want to be there with you to tell yours. It's partly my fault and my responsibility. I can face your parents when we tell them. I know you're sort of worried about that."

"I just know they will be so disappointed. This isn't what they had in mind for my life, I'm sure."

"I know…I'm really sorry, again."

"Me too. But it will be okay. We, will be okay."

* * *

Eventually in the next few weeks, Charlotte and Henry had both graduated from college. Jasper had also graduated from his college a week later. Henry's parents had invited them all over to their house to celebrate with a small get together. It was mostly family and a few close family friends. No more than 20 people.

Charlotte had been doing well and she and Henry had even gone to the doctor, in secret, to have an ultrasound done. There was no denying it, she was definitely pregnant. Unless there was an alien playing the drums in her uterus. But that was highly unlikely.

Having that ultrasound done was really a turning point for Henry and Charlotte. Of course they knew she was pregnant, but actually hearing a heartbeat and seeing an image of their child made it real. They hadn't told their parents yet, as graduation was upon them, but once that excitement died down they would start to go about it.

"Hey Charlotte. Did Henry tell you that I found a new place down on sixth ave above the deli that I'm going to move to next month?"

Charlotte turned to see Jasper walking over to the couch to sit down next to her.

"Oh yeah. He mentioned it." She spooned some more pudding into her mouth. "How did you hear about that place? I thought that old man who always went to Yotally Togurt 5 minutes before they closed lived there."

"Yeah he did. But apparently he died last month."

Charlotte nodded slowly. "Tough break…"

"Yeah, and his daughter wanted to be rid of the place so she put it up for cheap. It's really in great shape, and that deli has a mean tuna melt, so I'm excited to be so close to that!"

Charlotte placed her hand on her mouth before she could even think about vomiting. She never liked tuna, but now that she was pregnant, even thinking about tuna would make her stomach turn.

"You okay?" Jasper asked.

"Um, yeah. I'm probably eating too much pudding or something. I should go put it in the fridge for later. Congrats on the new apartment Jasper. Let me know when I can come see it, okay?"

"Okay. Got cha!"

Henry replaced the spot on the couch Charlotte had vacated a few minutes before.

"Hey Jasper, if my dad asks, you aren't free next weekend. He wants you and I to come over and film his audition for America's Got Talent."

"What's his talent?"

"I have no idea, but I don't want to find out." The two boys shared a laugh. "Dude, I'm going to grab some of my mom's pudding, you want a bowl?"

"I think I'll pass. Charlotte was eating some earlier and she looked like she was going to hurl."

"Oh yeah?" Henry looked behind Jasper to see Charlotte in the kitchen putting her pudding bowl in the fridge. He was pretty sure it wasn't the quality of the pudding that was making her queasy. "She probably just ate too much of it. I'm sure it's fine."

"Dang it!" Jasper exclaimed.

"What's up?"

"I was going to show you my final project for one of my film classes, but my phone is pretty much dead."

"Hey no problem. You know you can borrow my charger, it's up in my room."

"Thanks man. I'll be right back. I can't wait for you to see it!"

As Jasper went upstairs, Henry moved around the room to talk to his family members and friends who were still in the living room. Some of Piper's friends came too, and he had spent a good deal of his time avoiding them. Piper was in high school now and her friends all thought he was cute and constantly tried to chat him up. Even if he wasn't about to have a baby, he wouldn't be chatting it up with high schoolers.

"Hey, Piper!" Henry whisper yelled. When she turned to look at him he waved her over.

"What now?"

"Can you like, tell your friends to stop staring at me? It's creepy."

"Um, you act as if I enjoy my friends being into you. I don't just in case you weren't sure." She folded her arms over her chest. "And by the way, thanks for pawning Dad off on me earlier. He's making me film him next weekend for an America's Got Talent audition."

Henry snickered. "Awesome…"

"I do kind of owe him one after he didn't tell mom that I missed curfew a few weeks ago."

"You missed curfew?"

"Only by like 15 minutes. Totally not a big deal."

"Well have a good time with Dad and his 'talent', I'm sure it will be…"

Henry was cut off by Jasper grabbing his arm roughly and twisting him around. "Jasper, dude! Where's the fire?!"

"What in the hell is this?!"

Henry looked down at what was in Jasper's hand. It was an ultrasound. The ultrasound of the baby Charlotte was currently carrying. He had forgotten that it was in his bedside table…where he was also storing his phone charger.

"Jasper, buddy. Just keep your voice down okay?"

"Henry! Why is there an ultrasound picture in your drawer? Why does it have Charlotte's name on it? What on earth is going on?"

Piper tried to look around Henry at what Jasper had in his hands. "What's going on?"

Henry turned around and grasped Piper by the shoulders. "Nothing! I think Dad wanted to talk to you about his audition video, why don't you go talk about it!" He gave her a small push toward their father and sent her on her way. Turning back towards his frantic friend he approached cautiously. "Okay look. Jasper. I can explain."

"Is Charlotte pregnant?!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" Running his hands through his hair, he realized that he wouldn't be able to hide it from him any longer. "Okay, yes Charlotte is pregnant."

"Oh my god!"

"Shh!" Henry looked around to see if anyone heard them. "That's why she seemed sick earlier when she was eating the pudding."

"Oh my god!"

"Okay, for real buddy, please keep your voice down. Literally no one in this room knows except for me and Charlotte."

"How long have you known?"

"Um, a while…"

"She told you way before she told me?! Technically she never even told me! Why wouldn't she tell me?!" Jasper looked down at the ultrasound. "Wait a minute, why was this in your room?..."

Henry could see the realization light up on his friends face. "Oh no, Jasper, buddy, please don't!"

"Oh my god!" Jasper yelled. "You got Charlotte pregnant?!"

Henry watched as Jasper placed both hands over his mouth and his eyes went wide at the realization that all eyes in the room were on them. But it was too late, he couldn't put the words back in his friend's mouth. Scanning the room, he saw the eyes of his parents, sister, etc. looking back at him with shock and confusion. He looked behind Jasper and saw Charlotte standing in the kitchen. He couldn't really distinguish the look on her face, but he did see her attempt to avoid eye contact with everyone as she calmly walked towards the door.

"Charlotte. Don't go, please." He attempted to stop her.

"It's okay, Henry. I'm just going to go outside for a little bit. Get some air. Pray that this is all a dream and that Jasper didn't just shout that to the entire room."

Henry ran his hands through his hair again as the door closed behind her. "Um. Okay. Well I suppose the cat's out of the bag now…" He sighed. "I know you all have a lot of questions or comments, so everyone just take a number, get in line, and I will get to you all in an orderly fashion. Numero uno: Jasper. Can you follow me upstairs please buddy?"

As they went upstairs and closed the bedroom door, Henry turned on his friend. "What the hell man?!"

"I'm so sorry. I was just so shocked about what was happening I didn't realize how loud that was or that other people were paying attention. Damnit I'm sorry."

Henry sighed. "It's alright. Really it's my fault. Apparently I shouldn't have left the ultrasound anywhere besides my pants pocket. Lest someone find it and freak out…"

"Dude. Where you guys going to tell me?"

"Yes okay, of course we were. We hadn't told anyone yet though. Well besides Ray. We were waiting until after graduation excitement blew over before dropping this emotional bomb on everyone."

"How did this bomb even happen?"

"Jasper, buddy, I know you went to film school with a bunch of guys, but you have to know how that works…"

"I know that! I'm saying how did it come about that you and Charlotte did that?"

So Henry spent the next 15 minutes filling Jasper in on Spring Break, and on the last few months of his life knowing about the baby. In a way, he was actually relieved to tell this to his friend. Besides Ray, he always had to walk on eggshells around everyone. Now it felt really good to spill the secret.

* * *

"Hey. Do you mind if I come sit with you for a minute?"

Charlotte looked up to see Henry's sister, Piper, standing next to the bench swing that she was seated on. "Um, sure."

Piper sat down and started to rock. "Are you really pregnant?"

Charlotte nodded. "Yep."

"Is Henry really the father?"

"Yep."

"So you guys had sex?"

"…Yep."

"Wow. And I thought this party was going to be boring."

"Piper. Look. I'm probably going to be getting a lot of lectures from your family in the next couple of hours, so could you just spare me, please?"

"I wasn't going to lecture you. I just wanted to tell you how excited I am!"

"Excited?"

"Yeah! I'm going to be an aunt! How cool is that?"

"You mean, you're cool with this?"

"Hey, out of everyone in that living room I'm probably going to be the one who is the most chill with this news today. Be prepared. I mean, they aren't going to hate you guys or anything but they might raise their voices a bit."

"Great. I can't wait for that. Thanks for the pep talk Piper."

"You may want to stay out here for just a little longer, let the news settle in. Maybe let Henry take the brunt of the storm." Piper snapped her fingers. "I know! I can drive you home if you want to get out of here. I got my license last month." Charlotte narrowed her eyes at the younger girl. "My actual license! I took a test and everything this time."

"As long as it's not still that accidental license you got a few years ago."

"Nope. I'm legal now. Well, legal to drive at least."

"I should probably stay. I can't let Henry do this alone. Give me another few minutes and I'll be back in."

"Okay. I'll let him know. Normally I would want all of the juicy gossip, like how in the world this came to occur. This time however, not so much. You know, my brother and all. Ugh, gross."

Charlotte chuckled and shook her head in disbelief at Henry's sister as she watched her walk back into the house. Not as soon as she walked inside, Jasper walked out.

"Hey, Charlotte. Mind if I sit?"

"By all means, go ahead." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ousted you guys with this whole thing. But hopefully you can understand how shocked I was when I realized what had happened." The swing bounced a bit when Jasper added his bodyweight to it.

"Of course. It's okay. I'm really sorry that we sort of kept it from you. We were planning to start telling people in the next week or so."

"I know. I talked to Henry for awhile upstairs. He told me about everything. I know this isn't exactly what you guys had planned for yourselves after graduation, but you have my support."

"Thanks Jasper. That means a lot."

Jasper used one foot to start rocking the swing slightly. "Just understand that it may take me a little while to get used to this. I mean, my two best friends slept together and are having a baby. It's not exactly a situation that happens every day."

"Yeah. So I gathered."

"All of those people in there." He pointed back towards the living room. "Don't worry about them. They will be supportive. But it might take them a bit to get over the shock. You guys weren't even dating to their knowledge and now they find out that you were sleeping with each other and created life. A lot to take in."

"Been there." She scoffed as she pointed to herself.

"I suppose you're right. That must have been pretty shocking." He clapped his hands together. "But think about all of the cool parts of this. There is going to be a kid that looks like you and acts like Henry!" He backtracked when she gave him a look. "Or the other way around…"

"That's better."

"And I'm going to be Uncle Jasper! I can teach the kid about all of the cool stuff this world has to offer!"

"Now Jasper, don't get your hopes up. Not everyone is interested in structures made out of toothpicks, or using their mother's fine china as percussion instruments to audition for the Baytown symphony."

"I swear, I'll never live that down. I told you guys…using something unusual as an instrument gives you an edge. It helps your audition stand out."

"Oh it stood out alright. It really stood out when you broke just about every single plate and platter that you were using. You know who especially took notice of that? Your mom."

He nodded slowly. "Yep. Grounded for a month."

"Please don't teach my kid how to get grounded."

"But then it won't be any fun."

The door to Henry's house opened again and Charlotte was concerned that it was another person who wanted to talk to her about her pregnancy. Thank goodness that it was only Henry.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt here, but we should probably go." Henry shut the door behind him.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked. "You don't think we should do damage control?"

"Well it seems like 30 minutes was all my family needed to get over the shock of it all, because now my dad is talking about how I'm really growing up and becoming a man and how proud he is of me taking responsibility for my actions. And he's hugging me a bunch."

"Don't take offense, but your dad is a tad bit on the strange side." Jasper told him as he stood up off of the bench, making it bounce a bit again.

Henry scoffed. "Jasper, you live on the strange side. I wouldn't judge."

"Duly noted."

"Also, my mom. Once she got over the shock that I slept with my best friend and got her pregnant, she was excited. She can't wait to hold this baby and buy it all sorts of things. But she said this kid is not calling her 'grandma', because that implies that she's old." He met Charlotte's eyes. "Also if you can, I would come up with an excuse for why she can't be in the delivery room with you, because she's going to try to be."

"Great. Can't wait for that." Charlotte stood up from the bench.

"I apologize in advance."

"Well I feel bad just leaving like this. Shouldn't I at least pop my head in and say goodbye?" She asked.

"Oh no!" Henry exclaimed. "You show your face in there and my mom and sister might just start planning your baby shower."

"They do know I'm not 'that' pregnant yet right? We've still got time."

"I wouldn't risk it."

"Okie dokie then. Let's roll."

"I'll go back inside and make something up to tell your family on why you left." Jasper headed towards the door to the house.

"What are you going to say?" She asked.

"How about, 'Charlotte and Henry had to leave because Henry had to re-gel his hair?"

Henry chuckled at the joke. "Why not just say that we had to leave because Charlotte wasn't feeling well?"

"Nah, like anyone would believe that." Jasper laughed as he walked back inside of Henry's house.

Henry and Charlotte looked at each other and shook their heads at their longtime friend. "You know how I said that Jasper lived on the strange side?" Henry asked her.

"Yeah?"

"I think he may have actually bought real estate there. He's no longer renting…it's permanent."

* * *

A few nights later, Henry had come home to a quiet house. It was pretty late when he was returning, since he had been out with Ray catching some criminals in Swellview Park. He figured Charlotte must have been asleep since it was so late, but as he walked past her room he heard her. She was crying.

Just yesterday, he and Charlotte had gone to her parent's house for dinner. They decided that they needed to tell them about the baby. After Jasper had announced it at his party a few days before, they could no longer wait. Too many people knew and if it got back to her parent's before she herself told them, they were afraid it would only make things worse.

Needless to say, as anyone could tell based on the condition of the girl crying on the other side of the bedroom door, it didn't go well. Charlotte's parent's had only talked about how disappointed they were. That this was not what they had envisioned for their daughter. This was not why they had worked so hard in life; for their only child to get pregnant out of wedlock and to 'throw away her future'.

Henry tried to make things better by reassuring them that he wasn't going anywhere and that he was going to be supportive and be there through this child's entire life. It didn't really make them any more comfortable with the idea. They liked Henry well enough, as their daughter's best friend. However, as their daughter's 'baby daddy'…that was another story.

Henry figured he should quit standing outside of Charlotte's door like a creeper, listening to her sob. Since her door was cracked open, he pushed it further to allow himself entry to the room.

"Charlotte."

Her sobs quieted, almost as if she was embarrassed that he had overheard her. "Hey. When did you get home?"

She still wasn't facing him. Even if she had been, that room was dark and he doubted that he would have been able to see her expression. "Just now. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Yeah, I'm not going to believe that. I could hear you crying soon after I walked into the apartment."

Charlotte sniffled again. "I'm just hormonal and I'm overreacting."

Henry sighed when she started to cry again. He didn't want to overstep any boundaries but he felt like he couldn't just walk away from her like this. So he climbed into the bed with her and put his arms around her. After a few minutes her crying slowed down.

"If I ask you again, will you tell me what's wrong?" He asked.

After a few minutes she spoke. "I've just been thinking about my parents and the stuff that they said yesterday."

"I'm sorry their reactions weren't what you had hoped for." He apologized.

"I never expected them to be happy and 100% okay with this. I knew they would be disappointed and a bit sad. But I just thought they could still be supportive and still tell me that they loved me no matter what."

"You know they still love you. It's just a lot to take in."

"Henry, they kicked us out during dinner."

"Yeah, that wasn't very nice. I was looking forward to your mom's apple pie."

"Don't make jokes. I'm upset here."

Even in the dark, Henry could tell that she was trying not to smile. "I'm not joking. But either way it's making you smile so that's a win."

Charlotte sighed. "Hen, how am I supposed to raise this baby without the support of my parents? How would I explain to my child that their grandparents want nothing to do with them?"

"They will come around. I promise. Right now, it's hard for them to accept things. When this baby is here, it will be harder for them to stay away."

"I just don't know if that's the case. They seem pretty adamant about not being supportive."

Henry started to run his hand over her arm. "How about you try not to think too much into it. I know that's easier said than done, but I can tell that this is stressing you out. The books say that you should try to limit stress because it's not good for you or the baby."

Charlotte turned to face him. "You read books?"

"Yeah, I read books. Why are you so surprised? I did just graduate from college, thank you very much."

"Well yeah. Textbooks. Not baby books. I didn't even know you HAD books. I don't even have books."

"You can borrow mine if you want. I bought some a while ago, after we found out."

"You've had them that long?" She asked.

"I told you. I've always wanted to keep it." He reassured her. In the dark, Henry saw her smile. A real smile. Not for show. And he was proud of the fact it was put there because of him.

"You know." Charlotte started speaking. "This situation isn't ideal by any means. But if I had to go through this, I'm glad that you're the one going through this with me."

"Me too." Henry gave her a squeeze. "Are you going to be okay tonight?"

"Yeah. I think so." She leaned back from him a bit. "But do you think you could just lay here with me for awhile?"

He nodded. He would do anything for her. "Of course."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Readers! Sorry about the wait, again. I hope you are still hanging in there with me. Enjoy this chapter! I haven't edited too hard, just a quick edit, so I apologize for any typos/errors.

* * *

"Do they have to have all of these posters hanging around with diagrams and pictures? It's sort of creeping me out."

Charlotte turned to the blonde boy sitting beside of her in the waiting room of the OB/GYN office. They were here for another appointment. One that was supposed to also be able to tell them if they were having a boy or a girl. Charlotte was now about 20 weeks pregnant. Originally they weren't sure whether or not they wanted to know about the sex of the baby, but ultimately decided that they didn't really want any more surprises regarding this pregnancy. So here they were, ready to find out.

"They creep you out?" She put down the magazine she was leafing through.

"Not exactly creep me out, but they do raise my anxiety quite a bit."

"Because in a few months, you will have to see the real stuff?"

"Pretty much."

"You know, Henry. If it makes you uncomfortable, you don't really have to be in there if you don't want. I would rather you not pass out on me while im in labor."

Henry rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to pass out. Don't worry. I'm going to be in there with you. However, I may need to stand up near your head."

"That's perfectly fine by me. I really don't want anyone but the doctor down there anyways."

Henry shivered. "I made the mistake the other day of watching this video. Birth is supposed to be this magical thing, and of course it is in most ways, but a lot of it is just kind of…eww."

Charlotte agreed. "You're not wrong there. I'm glad I can't really see much of it from my end."

"It's a lot more fun to make the baby, than to birth the baby."

"That's what I've heard." She giggled.

Their conversation was interrupted by a nurse poking her head into the waiting room. "Ms. Bolton. We're ready for you."

The nurse led them back into Room #3 and Charlotte hopped up onto the lounger while Henry took a seat next to her in the chair. He looked around. More posters stared back at him from the wall. What was up with all of the posters? No one stood next to them taking notes. Everyone got their information nowadays from the internet or those popular baby books. And anything they really needed to know about birth they asked the doctor. These posters were really just there to taunt him he decided.

"Okay Ms. Bolton, if you will raise your shirt. I'm going to start with the examination. We're wanting to find out the sex of the baby today right?" The nurse squeezed the cold jelly onto Charlotte's extended stomach.

"Yes, ma'am. If we can."

"You're over 20 weeks now. We will be able to find out as long as the baby is cooperative today."

After a 20 minute appointment, and the doctor coming by to make sure the baby was healthy and growing at an appropriate rate, Charlotte and Henry left the ultrasound. Getting into the car, Charlotte sighed.

"I really wish we could have found out today." Charlotte said as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Well this baby is already being a trouble maker so I can't wait for the terrible twos." Henry turned the key in the ignition and turned up the a/c in the car. It was summertime and hot anyways, but Charlotte seemed to always be hotter because of the pregnancy.

"Well at least in a few weeks, we can go back and try again."

"Yeah. We've waited this long, what's another few weeks?" Henry suggested.

"You're right. It's not a huge deal." Charlotte shrugged her shoulders. "I just thought that maybe after we found out, I could tell my parents about it. Right now, it's probably easier for them to distance themselves because it doesn't seem real to them. If they knew that I was going to have a girl or a boy, it makes it more real. Maybe after they find out, they will come around."

Henry looked at Charlotte from the driver's seat. She slumped against the window and stared out of it. The look on her face was one of hope, but also one of sadness. He knew that it tore her up to know that her parents weren't being supportive of their decision. This was their grandchild, and they currently had no plans of being in this baby's life. Of course, everyone else in their life was supportive, but it didn't make up for Charlotte having the people who raised her there to see her raise her own child. He hoped that after a little more time, both of her parents would realize the mistake they were making.

"Yeah. Maybe."

* * *

A few weeks later, Henry sat in the man cave with Jasper playing cards. Schwoz and Ray were in the back room, working on some new gadget Henry was supposed to try out later. Charlotte was out with one of her close girlfriends from college. They were shopping of course like girls do, and Henry didn't want to spend the afternoon in his apartment alone. So he swung by the shop and Ray had asked him to stay to test the gadget.

"When is that thing going to be done? Henry asked his friend. "I've been here for hours already and nothing yet."

Jasper nodded his head. "Well if I had to guess, Ray tested it out first and there was a malfunction so they are tweaking things. You know Ray likes to test things first in case of a problem. It pays to be indestructible."

"Yeah, I suppose so. But I shouldn't stay too much longer. Charlotte will be back soon from her shopping trip with Amanda."

Jasper looked up from the cards to his friend. "Did she forget her key or something?"

Henry looked up to see his friend giving him a confused look. "No. At least she didn't tell me she did. Why?"

"Well, then why do you need to be home when she gets back? She can be by herself."

"I know. I just like to be around, in case she needs something." Henry placed another card on the table, making it Jasper's turn.

Jasper placed his card in turn. "Mmhmm."

Henry went to pick up another card. He and Jasper had been friends for years, and he knew his mmhmm meant something more than just mmhmm. "mmhmm what?"

"Nothing. Just a mmhmm."

"Jasper, just say whatever it is you want to say."

Jasper laid down his card and looked to Henry. "Alright. It's just that I find it interesting that you are always wanting to be where Charlotte is. And you can say all you want that you are just an overprotective best friend/baby daddy and Charlotte is carrying your child and you want to make sure they have everything they need, but I think it's more than that."

"What do you mean? I've always been protective of Charlotte. Nothing has changed except for now I'm protective of both her and our child."

"Henry I'm protective of Charlotte too. You know that. But I think it's different for you."

"Okay, how so?" Henry set down all of his cards, folded his arms across his chest, and looked straight into the eyes of his best friend.

Jasper followed suit and laid his cards on the table. "I think you love Charlotte."

"Of course I love Charlotte. You also love Charlotte."

"Okay, I'll rephrase. I think you are in love with Charlotte."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Why would you think that I'm in love with Charlotte?" Henry asked.

Jasper sighed. "You guys have always been closer with each other than with me."

"That's not true!" Henry interrupted.

"It is! And I've never been upset about it, it's just the way it is. You guys both care about me, I know that. But you and Charlotte have always had a different bond, and I've known that. That's why I've never been jealous of it. Before when we were kids, I didn't really know how to describe it. But as we've grown up, I've come to realize that you both seem to really love each other more than best friends love each other. I see the looks that you both give each other, and I've heard you guys talk about each other in certain ways. I feel like it was only a matter of time."

Shit.

Usually Jasper wasn't this logical, or perceptive. Of course, now he chooses to be. Henry had always known there was something special between him and Charlotte. But he hadn't known exactly what it was. Just like Jasper, as a kid he didn't know how to describe it. As he got older, he still didn't know how to describe it. He had come to realize that maybe he did like Charlotte as more than just a friend. But she had always been unattainable, out of bounds. Like a sister, he would say. But she wasn't a sister, and she wasn't technically out of bounds, but she often felt like it.

It was no use lying to Jasper, and in all honesty he would love to have someone to talk to.

"You know what Buddy. You're right. I've always felt something for Charlotte, and until recently I didn't really know what it was. I still don't exactly know what it is. I feel like I'm in love with her, but how do you really know what being in love feels like? I just know that I always want to be with her. I know that I want to look out for her and protect her. I know that I can't imagine my life without her. If I picture the future I don't like picturing her with anyone else. I don't like picturing myself with anyone else."

Jasper saw his friends shoulders sag. "Well, I would say that's what being in love feels like."

"I tried to date other girls, see if I could feel like that with someone else. But I don't." Henry ran his hands through his hair. "God, why on earth did this happen to me? I'm not supposed to be in love with Charlotte. She's my best friend, it feels almost wrong."

"It's not wrong, Henry."

Henry sighed. "It doesn't matter. Charlotte might not even feel the same way."

"What if she did?"

"I'm not going to spring this on her. I've already messed up her life enough. Come on Jasper, I freaking got her pregnant. She's about to be a mom before she's ready. Her parents aren't speaking to her because of me. So I should just go up to her and be like, "hey Char, I think I'm in love with you. What do you think about that?"

"Maybe say it with a little more tact, but yeah, I don't think it's the worst idea."

"Jasper. I can't do that."

"Well will you ever do it? Henry, she deserves to know. She returns the feelings, trust me. I told you that I've watched you guys for years."

It took a few seconds for Henry to respond to his friend. Jasper felt bad seeing Henry's eyes look so hesitant. "What if you're wrong?"

Jasper scooted around the bench to sit right next to his friend. He knew Henry was going through a tough time and didn't want to make these times tougher by complicating the already complicated relationship between him and Charlotte, but Jasper wanted his friends to be happy more than anything. He knew in his heart of hearts, that he was right. He placed his hand on Henry's shoulder and looked straight into his frightened eyes.

"I'm not."

* * *

A few nights later Henry was at home reading a book on the couch. He had spent the last couple of days thinking about his conversation with Jasper in the man cave. He wasn't going to tell Charlotte about his feelings, at least right now. They both had a lot on their plates and if they truly were meant to be, they could be together later on in life. It wasn't urgent. He wanted it to be, but he knew it truly wasn't.

He looked at the clock, noticing it was past 5pm. He thought about getting up and making himself and Charlotte some dinner, but she wasn't home. She had gone out a while ago, Henry not knowing where, and she didn't tell him when she would be back. He wasn't necessarily worried, he knew she could handle herself, but he couldn't help but wonder where she had wandered off too.

After 10 more minutes of reading, he heard the front door open. Looking up from his book, he saw Charlotte taking off her shoes.

"Hey, what have you been up to?" He asked her.

Charlotte went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. It was pretty warm outside and she was starting to sweat. "I went out for a walk."

"You've been gone for awhile."

"Yeah, it was a long walk."

"I would have gone with you, you know?"

Charlotte took a long drink from the bottle. She nodded her head. "Yeah, I know. I kind of just wanted to be by myself for a while."

Henry put his book down on the table in front of him. "Oh. Okay." Trying not to be butt hurt about the small jab she sent him with that comment, he stood from the couch. "You want something to eat? I was going to make dinner."

"Sure. I'm going to grab a quick shower. See you in a few."

Henry watched her walk into her room and close the door. He sighed in slight frustration. Did Charlotte think he was being overbearing? He knew that he was always home when she was, not liking to leave her too long by herself. Henry knew that he wanted to be around her just because he liked her, but it was probably heightened by the fact that he worried about something going wrong while she was pregnant. He would have to talk to her about it.

After 15 minutes, Charlotte emerged from her bedroom in new clothes after her shower. Henry was just finishing up dinner and taking the dishes to the table. "What do you want to drink?" He asked her.

"I'll grab something. Don't worry about it." She walked to the fridge and grabbed some lemonade.

Henry sat down in his usual spot at the table and started placing some parmesan cheese onto his pasta. When Charlotte grabbed a plate of spaghetti and took it to the table, he noticed she didn't sit in her regular seat right next to him. She took the next seat over, leaving a seat between them. Henry couldn't help but notice that she had been distancing herself from him. And Henry couldn't help but be a bit hurt by it. Had she been upset with him?

He took a few bites of his food as she had done to hers. They never had a quiet dinner. They always talked the whole way through. Something was up.

"So have I done something? Something wrong?" Henry asked.

"Huh?" Charlotte looked up at him.

"I feel like I've done something wrong."

"What do you mean?"

He put his fork down on his plate. "Look I know I've been kind of overprotective and overbearing since we found out you were pregnant, and I apologize if it has made you uncomfortable."

"What are you talking about?"

"Charlotte, you've been distancing yourself from me. Recently, I've noticed you've been spending more time without me, preferring to be alone. We used to be together all of the time. I don't mean to crowd you. I'm sorry. I know that you need space sometimes."

"Oh, no. You haven't been too overbearing. That's not why I've been doing things on my own. Really, don't apologize." She resumed eating.

He also picked up his fork to resume eating his spaghetti, but really only managed to stir it around on his plate. "So, if it's not me being too smothering, what IS going on?"

"What?"

"Char, I feel like somethings up here." He put down his fork again and turned towards her. "You go places alone or with other people, when we used to always do things together. When you come home, we don't hang out as much. You spend more time alone in your room. I miss spending time together and I just want to know that things are okay."

She had stopped eating her food and put down her own utensil. Taking a drink of her lemonade she tried not to meet his eyes. She knew she couldn't hide from him forever, but had hoped that he wouldn't have picked on her elusiveness. But he's Henry and she's Charlotte and they've been in tune with each other since forever, so she shouldn't be surprised that he knew something was up.

"Things are okay. I promise."

"Can you be honest with me, Charlotte and tell me what's up."

"It's really nothing. I'm handling it."

He pressed. "So there is something." He moved to the chair closer to her and saw her turn away from him a bit. "Do you feel something wrong with the baby?"

"No. The baby is fine."

"Okay, then are you feeling okay?"

She nodded. "I'm okay, Henry."

He reached out to put his hand on her thigh. "Charlotte, just talk to me."

She moved away from his touch. "Can you please go back over there?" She pointed to his previous seat.

"Um, okay. Why?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"You're just too close, please?"

He tried to read her face. "Are you afraid of me or something?"

"No! I'm not afraid of you!" She stood up from her seat and picked up her plate. She walked away to the kitchen and Henry watched as she stood hovering over the sink after she put her plate in.

He stood up and followed her into the kitchen and waited for her to turn around. When she did just that, he saw the expression on her face. He had seen it before, a few times, but not recently. He had only really seen it during that week of spring break where this big adventure of theirs began. She was turned on.

"Henry." Charlotte started to speak but ended up bringing her hands to her eyes to rub them. "Fine, I'll be honest here. This is sort of embarrassing to tell you, but if you must know…the reason I have been distancing myself from you is because recently all I've wanted to do is jump your bones whenever we are too close."

Henry opened his mouth to speak but realized that he didn't know what to say to that exactly. "Um…okay."

At his response, Charlotte covered her eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound like a whore or anything. I'm just at that stage where my hormones are all over the place, and you being close to me is making me go haywire, so I've been trying to keep my distance. I apologize for freaking you out."

She tried to walk past him and escape but he grabbed her arm to stop her. "Come on, you haven't freaked me out. I've read the books remember, I know about this stage."

"But I don't want to make you uncomfortable, so I've just been trying to keep my distance. It will pass I promise. I just have to get through it."

Henry released her arm and she walked to the couch. She sat down and started flipping through the channels, not looking in his direction.

Henry watched her from the kitchen. She looked frustrated, and now he knew why. He almost chuckled at her problem, it was in fact sort of funny. But he knew that he wouldn't like it very much if he was constantly horny. He knew it probably wasn't such a good idea what he was about to propose, but he felt like he had to help her. He walked to the couch and sat down next to her.

"Henry. After what I just told you, you decided to sit right next to me on this couch? Do you think you could maybe sit on the chair over there on the opposite side of the room?"

He smirked at her. "Let me help you."

"Excuse me?"

"Let me help you. You're obviously uncomfortable, and you know I would pretty much do anything to make you feel better."

"I can't ask you to do this Henry."

"You aren't asking, I'm offering. As long as you're okay with it!"

She contemplated this for a short moment. Sex with Henry? Again? They said they were only going to do it that one week during spring break. Now they were going to do it again? But she was desperate. Her body was on fire and flying solo just wasn't really cutting it anymore. At least this way, it was with someone she knew and could trust, and she was safe on the pregnancy front…sort of. "We've already done it before, and at least this time I can't get pregnant…" She looked up at him. "You're cool with this?"

He nodded in agreement. "I'm cool with this. I'm yours for as long as you need me."

"Well, I'm not sure how long that will be." She sat up on her knees to face him. "But I've got about a week's worth of sexual frustration built up already so we've got some work to do!"

* * *

Well there we have it. Another chapter. Good news is that I already have a lot of scenes written, so the next chapter should come together a lot quicker. Thanks for reading!


End file.
